A New Beginning
by PrincessofDreams123
Summary: G1/Slight AU: The war is finally over and the Autobots have won! Prowl and his beloved femme Dreamcatcher are bonded and living happily ever after. Little do they know, a new surprise beginning is waiting for them! Rated T, AU since the G1 movie never happened. ProwlxOC, Hints of JazzxOC
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

By PrincessofDreams123

Chapter 1

Expecting the Unexpected

Transformers Generation 1 belongs to Hasbro ©

I only own Clara/Dreamcatcher, Venus, Sparkshot and Starshine.

Finally.

The war was over. The Autobots had finally defeated Megatron. When Clara was 18, Megatron had finally surrendered. Without a fight. He had finally realized evil just couldn't win. Plus, many of his men had seen the light and changed their wicked ways during the war. Their sparks were cleansed and they started being good again. Cybertron had been revived and a permanent settlement on Earth called Autobot City had been established. Dreamcatcher had even gotten to contribute some of her magical talent to a shuttle that gave daily rides to and from Cybertron, like a human bus.

The Autobots all started lives of their own. Dreamcatcher had chosen to remain an Autobot and live in Autobot City. Her sister Venus had made the same choice. They knew that was where they belonged. Primus didn't want them to be alone, so he changed their parents into Autobots as well. Mr. Meadows was now Sparkshot and Mrs. Meadows was now Starshine. They also lived in Autobot city. When both femmes were adults, a wonderful thing happened. Their beloved mechs, Prowl and Jazz, who had stood by them through both good and bad, proposed to them. Dreamcatcher bonded to Prowl and Venus to Jazz. They lived in Autobot City happily.

~3~

Dreamcatcher was humming happily, reading a novel in her cozy house, which she lived in with her loving mate. They had been bonded a good few years and were definitely enjoying wedded bliss. Prowl worked as en enforcer in the city, keeping it safe. But he always spent as much time with his femme as he could. They both stayed as madly in love as they had always been. They were soul mates and spark mates after all.

Dreamcatcher marked which chapter she had left off at and walked into the kitchen to make a special energon dish for the two of them. It was a soup that Venus had made a recipe for and Dream decided to try it. By the time it was ready, Prowl had made it home from work.

Prowl walked through the living room to the kitchen. It had be an uneventful day at work and he just wanted to be with his beloved mate. He saw her at the stove making something. He smirked and snuck up behind her. He slipped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck softly. Dream turned her head and smiled. "Hello you…" she said.

"Hello love." Prowl smiled and kissed her softly. "How was your day?"

"Just fine. Welcome home. How was work?"

Prowl smiled. "Uneventful, as usual. Lucky I got off early."

Dreamcatcher looked at her mate sternly. "You haven't been slacking have you? I don't want you to get into trouble."

Prowl pouted. "You know I never slack. But I can never wait to be home and have you in my arms Dearest." He kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"You silly mech." Dream shook her head at her mate but smiled. They had dinner and relaxed for a little while. Dream was soon sleepy though. A little sooner than usual, but Prowl just scooped his mate up and carried her to their berth. They kissed each other goodnight, snuggled up to each other and drifted into a peaceful recharge.

~3~

The alarm went off the next morning and Dream shut it off sleepy. She was normally a morning person, but this morning she did not want to get up. She felt ill, almost nauseous. Her mate was deep in recharge next to her. Poor Dreamcatcher suddenly felt as though she was going to vomit and bolted from the berth to their wash racks. Prowl woke with a start and ran after his mate, worried.

Dream was hurling into the waste basket. "Oh darling, you're sick!" Prowl cried and knelt down near her, rubbing her back softly in worry. Dream dry heaved then almost fell over feeling quite dizzy. He caught her. "You are going back to bed love. Then you are going to see Ratchet." Prowl made dream rest in bed for a little while, while he set up an appointment for her at Ratchet's medical practice here on Earth. Dream later felt very hungry and it seemed no matter how much energon she consumed, she needed more. She didn't tell her mate, not wanting to worry him further.

She left for the appointment in the late afternoon. She was right on time. Dream didn't need to wait long. Soon Ratchet showed her in, smiling. "Prowl combed ahead about the purging ahead of time." Ratchet said.

"That mech is such a worrier." said Dream, irritated. "It was probably just an upset tank. But then why would I have gotten so very hungry today?" She wondered aloud. Ratchet then got an almost disturbing smile on his face and took a scan. He looked at the results and grinned.

Dreamcatcher was startled. "Well?" She was almost afraid to ask. His answer was certainly not what she expected.

"Dreamcatcher, you're sparked."


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning

By PrincessofDreams123

Chapter 2

Congratz, You're Expecting!

Transformers Generation 1 belongs to Hasbro ©

I only own Clara/Dreamcatcher.

"S-Sparked?!" Dreamcatcher gasped in shock.

"Yes." The medic replied. "You're going to be a mother."

Dreamcatcher laid a hand on her abdomen as the impact of Ratchet's words hit her. Talk about expecting the unexpected! She couldn't believe it. However, as she contemplated all this, joy welled up in her spark. She was going to be a mama! She would have sparklings of her own!

She smiled. Ratchet was relieved. "Glad to see you're happy. But you do realize the carrying process will be difficult. Here's what it will be like…" Ratchet's explanation sounded very complicated but Dream didn't mind. She was willing to do anything for the little miracles inside her. She hoped her mate would be as happy as she was.

Ratchet reminded her to make another appointment with him soon. Dreamcatcher did so and started for home. She hoped her mate would take the news that he was going to be a papa well.

~3~

Dreamcatcher soon arrived back at her house. Her mate was waiting anxiously in their living room. Prowl was so worried. Was his mate sick? Was their energon bad? He couldn't stand the thought of her being ill! He prayed to Primus she would be alright. He then heard the front door open. He rushed over to her. "Dream! Love are you alright?!"

"Easy! Calm down Prowl!" Dreamcatcher said startled. He calmed down. "Something was different." She took a deep breath of courage. "Prowl….. I'm sparked."

Prowl stared. "S-Sparked?!" Then he crashed. Dream rolled her optics. His processor still glitched whenever he was surprised. She carried him to the couch and waited for her mate to wake up. He did shortly. "D-Dream?" He asked. "Did you really say you're sparked?"

Dreamcatcher nodded. Prowl's face broke into a grin. He scooped her up and spun her around joyfully. The pink and aqua femme squeaked in surprise but smiled at his reaction. He sat her down then kneeled down so he was level with her still flat belly and kissed over where their little one or ones were. "This is wonderful." He murmured, still kissing her abdomen.

Dreamcatcher smiled. "I'm glad you're happy. We're going to be creators." Her mate stood up and kissed her softly.

Prowl was so happy! He had always wanted a sparkling. Now he and the love of his life were going to be creators. He need the carrying process would be difficult for his mate, but he would make sure she was always as comfortable as possible. He loved her. And he loved his little ones already. He set a hand on her belly and Dream set her hand on top of his. They shared a sweet loving kiss to start waiting for the little ones.


End file.
